Silent Deadly Love
by Darkkiss15
Summary: A growing army looking for abnormal Spiritual Pressure seeks revenge on the Soul Society and will change the lives of many. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia reside in the World of the Living, while Renji accompanies the couple attending the nearby university. A foreign exchange girl catches the eye of Renji and will become the wild card in the battle for life and love. IchiRuki & RenjixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my other new BLEACH fanfic. I'm writing this with a good friend of mine, Allison! Since she is practically in love with Renji, she wanted a story. Here it is! I hope that everyone likes it! And if you guys haven't figured it out yet this is an IchiRuki and RenjiXOC Fanfic! We appreciate reviews you throw our way. I'm trying not to make this OOC but at times it may be so fair warning!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach, sadly, only Kubo Tite does, and what can I say, he is one lucky son of a chappy. Sigh.**

**Silent Deadly Love**

**Rukia's POV****.**

I was in my business class, listening intently to Mr. Tozu talk about numbers and documents. He had just asked a question and I was quickly solving it in my head.

"Miss Danvers?" asked Mr. Tozu, wanting the answer.

My head jerked up as Mr. Tozu said a name that I did not recognized. My eyes landed on a girl who was clearly not from Japan, perhaps from America. I vaguely remembered there had been rumors going around that we were going to get a foreign student this semester. Thinking nothing of it at the time, I had just assumed that the student would look a bit; I don't know, nerdy?

Clearly, I had been wrong on my judgment because this girl was anything but nerdy. She had long, beautiful, dark caramel hair that when hit with the light coming through the window turned into almost a mystical halo of gold.

Her head seem to snap up from the book that was cleverly hidden under her desk.

"Oh, um, you have to wait a period of a week before submitting that specific document in this situation." I was impressed, she got the answer right.

"Oh, well, that's correct, thank you Miss Danvers." He returned to his lecture and I looked at the girl. She was taking notes and listening, but when she got the chance her eyes would wander back down to her hidden book.

Once class was over I decided to approach her and introduce myself, it seemed like the right thing to do.

She was packing her books into a bright blue bag and as I got closer I heard her humming.

It was a sweet tune, with a tinge of sadness, but beautiful none the less. I finally reached her and using my good girl voice I said, "Hi there! I'm Rukia Kuchiki, you're a foreign exchange student from America, right?"

She looked at me, her expression of surprise. "Er-that's right. I'm Allison. Allison Danvers. It's very nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san." She bowed her head a bit.

I let a frown grace my lips, "Please, call me Rukia, and if you would like I can show you around, if you want," I told her. She seemed to think for a second.

"Oh, that would be helpful, but unfortunately I have to get back to my dorm. My roommate said she had to tell me something important and that I had to get there as fast as possible. Sorry." With that said she slung her back pack over her shoulder and fast walked out of the room.

I looked at her as she walked down the hallway, looking back and forth as she when, like she was searching for something, but what?

**Allison's POV**

I gave a big sigh as I stood and started packing my stuff. Gingerly sliding in my notebooks, folders, text books, pencil case, and reading book. I was humming a song, _Life is Like a Boat_. It was my new favorite song since I arrived here.

I was about to leave, dreading finding my next class seeing as I had no idea where it was, but I didn't have it in myself to actually ask someone for directions. Besides, it wasn't for another three hours. I had time to potentially get lost on my way.

I was so absorbed in my packing that I never realized that a girl in my class had come up to me.

"Hi there! I'm Rukia Kuchiki. You're a foreign exchange student from America, right?" My head snapped up. The girl in front of me was short, she had short raven hair, and when I looked into her eyes they were the most shocking color of amnesty.

My eyes widen a fraction, not because I was shy or anything, but because I had seen her before. I saw her this morning, wearing a strange black kimono thing, wielding a beautiful white katana and killing a hideous beast.

The thing that really set my heart racing was the fact that she was a ghost, which means she's dead, which means that I'm technically speaking to a dead person, or at least I thought she was dead.

There was a silence that hung in the air, but in reality it must have been a split second, in my mind it felt like an eternity.

I thought her words over before answering, "Er-that's right. I'm Allison. Allison Danvers. It's very nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san." I bowed my head a little like I saw some people do.

When I looked up I saw a small frown on her face.

"Please, call me Rukia. If you would like I can show you around," she volunteered.

I thought for a second. That would help a lot, but frankly, I don't know if I could let her help me now. I didn't know her and what I _did_ know of her wasn't something that was normal.

"Oh, that would be helpful, but unfortunately I have to get back to my dorm. My roommate said she had to tell me something important and that I had to get there as fast as possible. Sorry."

It was true what I said. I wasn't going to lie to her. But I wasn't going to stick around either. So, with that said, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and quickly walked out of the room that now held the Rukia and the Professor. I could feel Rukia's eyes on my back watching me leave.

I didn't know who or what Rukia was. I did know however, that walking around with a sword and having no one give her a second look made me uneasy. Why was it that I was the only one that seemed to notice her that night? But today in class everyone saw her? What was wrong with me?

I kept looking back and forth as I walked down the crowded hallway that held many students. They all seemed happy; laughing and enjoying a simple cup of coffee with friends while I was all alone on this campus.

I turned left to walk through the tunnel that connected the university to the main male and female dormitories. At one point the glass hallway diverged into two separate hallways that each lead to either the male or female dorm.

I turned right and made my way to my dorm.

Once inside I made my way to the door that lead to the stairs.

My room was on the sixth floor and I preferred to take the stairs for three reasons.

One: I like the exercise.

Two: I don't like people in confined spaces.

And three: elevators scare me.

In reality the staircase was starting to become my safe haven. No one really went there, so I had the whole place to myself, except the occasional hormonal couple or druggy.

I took the stairs two at a time, feeling that my roommate was currently counting the seconds that passed.

Once I reached the sixth floor, I pushed open the door, my breath coming in short puffs, but I made my way down to my room, number 14.

I paused outside the door, hand on doorknob, and suddenly had the feeling that I didn't want to go in.

**Ichigo's POV**

I got out of class early and was already at home. It was a two story house with the north and east wall replaced with window side walls. It had two large bedrooms and that meant Renji had a room all to himself while Rukia and I shared a room, which I had no problem with.

I threw my house keys into a bowl and wandered into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a drink. Pulling out the wood kitchen chair, I sat down and glanced at the clock above the stove, anxiety seeping into my bones.

I should know by now not to worry about Rukia. She may be ten minutes late, but surely it's school related.

"Chill out, Kurosaki," came Renji's voice behind me. I jumped a bit, then leaped out of the chair and spun around to face the red haired, tattooed Soul Reaper.

"What the hell, Renji!" I shouted at him. He just chuckled and opened the fridge.

Seconds later I heard the front door open and slam closed. Door slamming was Rukia's way of announcing that she was home.

"She sounds angry," Renji muttered walking past me, "Have fun," he smirked and quickly left the room.

I sighed and slowly made my way into the living room where I heard Rukia.

I spotted her looking out the window, arms crossed, and an irritated look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I asked her, hesitantly. She glanced my way with fire in her eyes.

"Ichigo, don't you find it strange how there hasn't been a single Hollow since we've been here?"

"I guess I haven't thought about that," I said, sitting down on the couch. She gave the window one last look before joining me on the couch. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"It's just been awhile."

"It is strange," I agreed. "But let's not worry about that now." She looked up at me and I stared at her violet eyes that I always get lost in. She smiled and I brought my lips down to hers.

**Allison's POV**

I pushed the door open and instantly came face to face with an angry roommate.

"_Wow_," she remarked sarcastically, hands on her skinny hips. "I thought you'd be able to follow _one_ simple order. Honestly, you can't even manage to come on time?"

I didn't bother to say anything because frankly, Riruka was my only hope at a roof over my head and scared me none the less.

"I thought since my old roommate moved; for _you_, I might add, you would at least show some respect. After all, she was my _friend_!"

_Yeah right_, I thought. _She moved out in a heartbeat because she couldn't stand the likes of you. _Administrators thought she was doing the right thing, moving out, letting the new girl live in her place, when really she signed my death sentence. I didn't dare tell this to Riruka. I didn't want to add one more thing to her growing list of hate for me.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say, not looking at the obvious hate in her eyes. "I, umm, got held up." No reason to tell her_ everything_. "But I'm here now. What was the important thing you had to tell me right at this second?"

She sighed dramatically, "Forget it. I'll tell you tonight. You already made me late for a party."

She grabbed her purse and keys off the table.

_A party? _I thought. Ha! I would have the dorm to myself tonight! Finally, some peace and quiet.

She shoved past me to the door and I happily closed it after her.

I turned around and admired the empty room that seemed lighter and more cheerful now that she was not poisoning the atmosphere.

Before I could ravish in the calmness, I had to go to the library and look for the book I needed if I wanted to stay sane.

**A/N: Hi, I re-read this and I decided to add more detail, it was needed. Okay not to much but there was still some things changed! I also want to say that Riruka is a NORMAL PERSON, she isn't a fullbringer. **

**For those of you who have to read this over, I apologize.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Darkkiss15 & WhiteSheWolf17**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating in so long! I was in Germany for the past three weeks and I just got back a while ago! If anyone that is reading this is from Germany I want to say that Germany is BEAUTIFUL! **

****WhiteSheWolf17 here and I would like to present Chapter 2 of Silent Deadly Love! Enjoooy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just Allison.**

**(hehe, I own myself.)**

**Allison's POV**

I was looking through the Paranormal Section in the library at the university and wasn't finding anything I was looking for! I needed something that would help me understand what Rukia was!

The only books I found were on Japanese fairy tails of monsters and things that resembled werewolves and vampires.

I found only one thing on Ghosts. I slid the old-looking book with dog-eared edges off the shelf to read the title. Reading it I thought, This has to be some joke! It obviously wasn't even if it was called, _How People Who Don't Know They're Dead Attach Themselves to Unsuspected Bystanders and What to do About _it. (A/N: This is a real book, I looked it up XD)

_I see why this was left behind_, I thought, disappointment flooding through me.

I gave a heavy sigh of desperation. There was nothing here that would give me what I wanted. I shook my head and placed the book back on the empty shelf. I made my way out of the library, gave the librarian at the front desk a friendly smile, internally apologizing that I didn't get anything, and decided to visit the next closest bookstore within walking distance. Stepping outside, the brisk September wind hit me and blew my hair back. Squinting my eyes against the harsh wind, I pulled my black jacket closer around me, giving a small shiver.

I was still new to this town and wasn't sure where exactly that other bookstore would be, if there even was one. Pushing that thought aside, I kept walking.

I had to of walked no more than ten minutes when I came across a small bookstore that sat snug between two abandoned buildings. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the name. _Urahara Books_.

Strange, it looks like they're closed. I was debating on whether to turn around and keep walking because the store looked empty. I glanced around me and saw no one even walking down the sidewalk. _Feels like I'm in a ghost town_, I mused. I looked back at the bookstore. Well...it wouldn't hurt to try so I walked up the three short steps and pushed open the door. A little bell attached to the inside of the door chimed and announced my existence.

I stopped and took in my surroundings. I was right, there was no one inside even though the sign outside clearly stated they were open. I frowned but secretly liked that I had the place all to myself. Perfect, no one had to see me going crazy looking at books about ghosts. I hurried over to the Paranormal Section and quickly browsed each one. While doing so, I could feel a set of eyes on my back, yet when I turned to look behind me I saw nothing. I shook off the feeling and continued my search.

**Renji's POV**

I was trailing behind Ichigo and Rukia who were not very surprisingly arguing. This particular argument was one I have heard numerous times already.

"Just this once, Ichigo," Rukia said, tinting her voice with a hint of sweetness.

Ichigo kept his eyes ahead. "It's always '_this once_'! Can't you see we're suffocating in the house with all your Goddamn, stupid _bunnies_?!" Ichigo complained, pauses and mutters, "Jeez, don't you have enough?" He must have replayed his words in his head after Rukia didn't respond. I see his eyes dart down at Rukia. He must have realized he went too far because he suddenly grows sullen and silent. I risked a glance at Rukia and saw she was now giving a death glare at Ichigo.

I rolled my eyes at the two and sipped my coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee, Renji?" Ichigo asks, obviously wanting to change the topic.

I frown and look down at the Styrofoam cup in my hand. "It seemed to grow on me." I shrug, watching the tendrils of steam wisp around the inside lip. I take another drink of the brown liquid and immediately feel the warmth spread down my throat. The wind whips back and forth and I notice Rukia shudder into Ichigo. We continued walking in silence when suddenly, Rukia stops, jerking Ichigo to a stop and having me almost topple over her.

"That Spiritual Pressure...it's familiar," she chokes out.

I felt it in the next second. "Why the hell would he be here?" I demanded.

Ichigo grins, "Well, why not find him and ask?" He lurches forward and begins to run.

"Ichigo, you idiot!" Rukia yells following after him. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"Damn it." I throw away my coffee in the nearest trash can and run after the two. Ichigo had a good head start but I caught up to them right when we came in view with the building.

"Urahara _Books_?"Ichigo questions, stunned.

We all stare at the old building that for some reason is in the middle of nowhere. How would you expect to get business if no one realized a store sat in this deserted part of town?

"Do you think he's following us?" Rukia suggested as she stared up at the sign.

"Well personally, I'm kinda weirded out by it." I said and started to walk away, not wanting to get involved with Urahara when I hear Rukia squeal in excitement.

"Ichigo,_ look_! Urahara has CHAPPY books!" By the time I look back, Rukia had Ichigo by the hand and was dragging the poor carrot-top inside.

Giving an aggravating sigh, I reluctantly followed Rukia and her unwilling boyfriend into the store.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and decided to look around instead of listen to the fighting that was created by them.

The shop looked the same, but instead of shelves and rows of candy, toys and other kick-knacks, there were towering shelves full of smelly, old books.

To pass the time, I walked down the aisle and read the titles, tilting my head to get a better angle.

_What to Do When Your Soul Candy Malfunctions_, _Soul Reapers 101, How to Operate Your Own Hell Butterfly, Your Gigai and You; Experiencing the Bond Within, _and _How to Open a Senkimon_. I furrowed my eyebrows. W_eren't those books for Soul Reapers_? What if a human came across one and read it! I straightened up and groaned. Kisuke's getting careless. Unless he intentionally did this to create havoc for entertainment.

Like the saying in the World of the Living goes, 'speak of the devil and he shall appear'.

I turned the corner into the next aisle to see a tall girl looking at books. She had long, light brown hair that reached her waist, she wore what humans called skinny jeans, with knee-high boots, as well as a leather jacket to accommodate the weather. I had the unfortunate knowledge of clothing all thanks to Rukia acting as Ichigo and I's teacher, informing and beating it into our heads, literally, so we wouldn't look stupid in this world.

She was looking intently at the books and that's when I panicked. She was _human_! What if she discovered about us?

I started looking around frantically, hoping that Rukia was around with her memory replacement, but unfortunately they were no where to be seen. I would have to find a way to deal with this myself.

That's when the unexpected happened.

The front wall of the store was to our right and it was gouged out and the unsuspected girl in front of me screamed and ducked, trying to hide as a huge shadow loomed over her.

A tick mark formed as I took out my soul candy from my back pocket, but of course it was a bad day and the Hollow that was outside the store knocked the pill out of my hand. The little green pill bounced off the ground and rolled under the debris.

I stood there in disbelief as Ichigo and Rukia were already fighting the Hollow. Both were shouting out their Zanpakuto but what they didn't see was that the spiked tail of the Hollow was heading right for us.

"Shit!" I turned my head and saw that the girl was staring up in shock as the Hollow's tail knocked down the ceiling high book case and was slowly making its descend on her.

Not thinking, I ran and threw myself on her, protecting her from the falling books and ultimately, the bookshelf.

**Allison's POV**

Everything went black. The last thing I remembered was a man with red hair and tribal looking tattoos as he flung himself in front of me. His body was trying to knock all the books and the shelf away, but one heavy looking book teeters on the top of the shelf and falls, right for my head. It seems to happen in slow motion and I can't process my body to move and roll over to the side. I end up moving my head to the side in the last second and the book ends up striking me on the right side of my forehead.

"Damn!" the man growls just as I fade out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Rangiku! Okay...on with the story!**

**Allison's POV**

My eyes blink open and sweep across the room, taking in my surroundings. The room was kind of bare with just the bed I was laying in and a couple lamps to light the place up, besides the light on the ceiling. There was a large window behind the bed and seeing no light coming from the window I realize it was night. As I sit up I realize I have no idea where I am or how I even got here.

I bring my hand to my forehead and feel a slight bump. Groaning, I throw back the thick covers and try to stand up but need to steady myself on the edge of the bed. Once the room stops spinning, I walk out the door, noticing I'm still wearing my shoes, and into a darkened hallway. I hear voices so I walk and open up the next door that comes into view and realize no one's in there. I walk forward and see another door so I open that and I find another bedroom. Frowning, I go and open the final door across from the last bedroom. I expect to see another bedroom but find myself in a nice bathroom.

Hearing laughter, I direct myself for the noise and go through the mouth of the hallway to find myself in the living room. No one is in there either. At this point I'm thinking that I am imagining the voices. I hope there's one last room and go into what I find to be the kitchen. The voices were abruptly cut off as I stopped at the doorway and three sets of eyes immediately land on me. Inside was the red-haired man, the girl named Rukia that was in my class earlier, and an orange-haired man that had his arm around Rukia but looked way too tall for her.

Clearing her throat, Rukia took the initiative to speak first. "Good to see you're up," She gave me a smile but it looked forced. "How's your head? I thought you were a goner there, then Renji let a book hit you."

"Hey!" The red-haired man opposed, snapping his head to glare at the short woman. "I had about a thousand more books _and_ a bookshelf to keep from hitting her!"

"Yet you let the heaviest book in the store hit her on the head," Rukia scolded at the red haired man before looking at me and with a kind look in her eyes and continued with, "At least you're alright."

Just then the orange haired, tall guy looks to me as he takes his hand away from Rukia's shoulder and holds it out for me to shake. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, you must be Allison. Rukia told me you're in one of her classes."

"Uhh, hi," I say quietly and take his hand, a bit confused at his sudden introduction. "Where am I?" I asked not knowing where to look and ended up looking at the red- haired, tattooed guy Rukia called Renji.

"You're at our house," Renji admitted. "After you hit your head we brought you back here. You were out for about a week."

I was in shock. "A _week_! Are you serious? I have classes and a huge report was due. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Seeing Renji laugh made me stop talking and I gave him a glare. "Renji is it? Right, how is this so freaking funny to you? Huh?"

"Really, Renji?" Rukia sighed and shook her head. "Allison, you were out for about three hours. Renji was just being a dumb-ass," Rukia explained as she came close to me, "Are you hungry? Ichigo could make you something."

I was going to reply, no, but my throat felt groggy. "O-okay, but I have a few questions. I don't know how to ask them but I will try. First, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING? Second, what are you two, some ghost-reborn-things? Third, do you have water?" I didn't care if they told me the truth, it kind of just slipped out as the night came rushing back to me.

"Ichigo, go get Allison some water, Renji and I will make sure nothing happens."

Ichigo grumbles but does as Rukia commands. He walks to a cupboard by the sink and pulled out a glass and filled it with water. I watched him do it silently as Renji and Rukia continued to stare at me. "Here," Ichigo said, handing me a glass. " Give us a minute, we need to, um, talk," Ichigo informed while he glanced at Rukia and Renji who both nod and look to me with their intimidating eyes.

I didn't want to be considered rude in their house so I mumbled, "Okay, I'll be in the living room, then," I turned and went back the way I came, taking a sip of the water. The cold, refreshing liquid dripped down my throat, soothing yet quenching. I wondered what they were up to while feeling a bit dizzy.

Instead, I go into the bathroom, realizing I must look a bit scary and see myself in the mirror. I look like a mess, so I comb my hair with my fingers and wash my face. I don't look like myself but I do look a bit better. The bruise on my forehead was a lovely shade of purple and I grimaced as I touched it with my fingers.

I finish up in the bathroom and walk out, heading into the living room, thinking that they had enough time to talk. I couldn't stay here all day for them to come up with their conditions.

My feet suddenly come to a stop as I find Renji sitting on the couch. His head was staring at his feet and his red hair was hanging down. The sight of his hair reminded me of a beautiful waterfall of crimson blood, which was covering his face. His shoulders were hunched over, looking at his lap. As if feeling my gaze, he looked up. _Shit._

**Renji's POV**

As Rukia and Ichigo were half arguing, half talking about whether or not to tell Allison about the Soul Society and just _how_ much to tell her, something urged me to go into the living room with her. When I entered the room, Allison was no where to be found and I started to panic. I headed down the hallway, toward the bedrooms and heard her turning the faucet on in the bathroom and I sighed, relieved she was okay.

Why did I react that way? I never reacted that way to someone before. I sat down on the couch and took my hair out of the pony tail I had it in. It felt good to get it out. But it didn't cure my mind from spinning. What was it that made me worry so much about her not being there? When I first saw her she made me stop in my tracks with her light, brown hair and the way she looked at her shoes.

The world stopped and then the next thing I noticed was that the bookshelf had faltered and books were in my hands. Looking behind me, I saw her just as a book hit her head. When she wouldn't wake from my shake, I felt as though my heart ripped out of my chest. _Why?_ I don't know her. When she woke, she looked, almost cute; her hair ruffled and her clothes draped in a weird way that made her body look so fragile that I needed to protect her from everything. I couldn't help but talk to her but I had to control myself. She's making me lose my mind.

Suddenly, I smelled her fragrance. Her spicy, lemon sent with a slight smell of the bitter-sweet pomegranate. I look up and see that she is looking directly at me. Her cheeks flush and she gives me a quick, small smile and sits down awkwardly in front of me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. She was glancing around the room, probably feeling idiotic.

"Damn." _Did I just say that? _

"What?" Allison asked.

"Uh, nothing," I mumbled quickly, "It's just that they're talking for so long," I jerk my head in the direction of the kitchen, feeling a bit nervous. If she realized I was looking at her then I would be in so much trouble.

"Oh..." she looked disappointed and downshifted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I blurted. She looked like she was so confused and sad. _What's wrong with me?_ I'm not to good with other people but I can read her like a book.

"Oh, nothing," She said with a wave of her hand.

Obviously she wasn't telling the truth. "Come on. I don't bite...unless you like that," I teased.

I don't know how it happened next, she just broke down crying, bringing her hands up to her face. I replayed the words that just left my mouth and my eyes widen. I had been hanging around Hisagi too much.

"I'm so sorry!" I say. Why did I say that? I was trying to lighten the mood...why am I such an idiot? I look around the room frantically, looking for a box of 'whatever it was called', when she spoke.

"It's just that my parents died so to get away from all the sadness I hoped to start over here," she confessed. "Then I see Rukia doing what ever she did, then I get hit by a book and knocked out. I wake up in a strange place and with people I don't know and Rukia alive. I don't know whether to trust any of you but I feel like I can. You guys scare the life out of me but I feel like I know all of you. I'm so confused and scared I don't know what to do but I feel like I can't leave even though I probably should. God, I'm a mess. Sorry." She spoke it all so fast, lightening up the crying. Tears are still coming down her face but it's lighter now.

"Allison, it's okay." I say as I walk over to her and sit next to her. "I can't imagine the pain of losing both parents. Coming to a new country to find luck is not on your side. But I do know what loss feels like and I can tell you that you'll learn how to live with the pain. It takes time but I know that it will be easier."

She seems to take everything in.

"You know I wouldn't really have bitten you, I mean you're all covered in book dust and gross stuff." I said with my eyebrow raised a little bit.

"What? Why in the world would I want you to bite me? And do I really look that bad?" She said looking like she was on the verge of tears again.

Shit, what do I say. I don't want this girl to cry again. It makes me feel really bad when she cries, like my whole world is breaking. Damn, I always say the wrong thing.

"No, no, no, you look beautiful. Just drop dead gorgeous. Girls are jealous of you. They hate the fact that you look so good." I blabbed, panicking.

"No one likes me?" She whispered. She looks even worse now.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that...uhh..." I was looking around for an idea of how to make her feel better.

Then, she starts laughing so hard it's kind of scary.

"What's so funny?" I asked so confused.

"Your face. You looked so funny when I said that!" Her laugh was emanating from something deep inside.

It made me laugh, too. Once I started laughing I don't think I could stop. Not paying attention, I put my hand on her knee and leaned back. My laughter dying down a little bit. She relaxed next to me as her laughter slowly came to an end. We sat there for a little while.

Ichigo and Rukia entered the room. Rukia raises an eyebrow at me and I take my hand off Allison's knee and slid a little farther away.

"Renji, it's time to tell Allison about who we are." Ichigo said all business. I guess it's time for the class clown to get all serious when the time is right.

I stand up and walk toward Ichigo and Rukia. "Rukia, Ichigo, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." They say in unison as they look at each other and have a silent conversation. Most likely a last attempt to get out of it.

I gave a small nod and turn my attention back to the girl. "Okay. Allison, this is only told to humans who have The Sight or whatever." I said sitting next to her. She looks at me with an expression of fear, confusion, happiness, and a wanting for an explanation, so I gave her just that.

"We are in a society called The Soul Society. We are all Soul Reapers. And when we come across a ghost we perform a Konso, that's a ritual preformed by a Soul Reaper to make them go to the Soul Society. To become a Soul Reaper you must go to The Academy. We cleanse the Souls of bad people who died, called Hollows. The form we are in at the moment is called a Gigai. It is our human form. We use forces called Bankai, Shikai, and Kido. They're all sort off linked together. There can only be one person with a certain Bankai and Shikai in existence. Kido is the same everywhere." I said slow enough and with enough pauses that she should be able to follow but not understand completely, although it felt as if I was rambling.

**Allison's POV**

The explanation they gave me made sense, how crazy as it sounded and how it made them seem, it made sense. I looked at each of them individually. Rukia and Ichigo seemed to have heard this too many times to really listen. They look as though they are bored with telling this over and over. Renji on the other hand seems to notice when I need a little time to process and stops so my mind can catch up. He seems like he is bored with telling this to me but knows enough to go easy with the explanation but can go into major detail. I didn't know what to do. I need time to process all this but I wanted to know all about this as well.

"So you guys are all dead? You fight bad, dead people, and you use forces not known to the alive humans. Seems legit. I'm going to go back to my dorm now," I said as I started to get up.

"No you don't, and I'm not dead thank you very much, I happen to be just as much human as you," Ichigo told me in an aggravated yet gentle voice, "I went through the same thing a long time ago." He smirked at Renji before adding, "But this idiot wasn't there to mess me up."

Renji growled under his breath.

Rukia gave an exhausted sigh.

"Allison, I know this must be hard for you and a little confusing but would you mind staying over tonight. It is almost two o'clock in the morning and I would really appreciate it if you didn't walk back by yourself." Renji expressed.

"Then why don't you walk my home, Renji, if you're so worried about my safety?" I asked kind of flirting but a little forcibly.

"I don't want to make the effort of walking all the way there then all the way back." Renji retorted.

"I'll walk you, Allison." Rukia said grabbing her jacket off the coat rack.

"No, Rukia. I am not letting you walk her ALONE." Ichigo said a little obsessively.

"God." Rukia sighed rolling her eyes at him.

"You know you two can go fight in your room while I walk her home." Renji said. "ALONE."

He forcefully grabs my arm and his jacket. He basically pushes me out of the door, running, like a rabid wolf. We walk down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. The air is noticeably colder than it was in the house. It made me shiver. I pulled my arms close to me and moved my hands up and down my arms, trying to make them less cold. Renji takes off his jacket and puts it over his shoulder. He stops and almost makes me run into him since he was walking a little too fast for my liking. He took one arm of his jacket and put my arm into one of his sleeves. He did the same with the other and pulled the rest up onto my shoulders. We stood there for a while, him with his hands on his jacket and my hands by my side. He looked as though he wanted to say something but either couldn't find the words to say it or didn't know if he should. He put his hands in his jean's pockets and started walking.

"Thanks," I said once my breath came back to me and I caught up to him.

"Yeah," he said sounding bored. I could see a few goosebumps rise up on his exposed skim.

"You didn't need to give me your jacket. If you get too cold, just say so and I will give it back," I say, somehow worried. I kind of wished he wouldn't ask for it back because it was really comfortable and smelled like the woods at twilight. It was musky but calm and almost like it's ready to surprise you with a whole new side of scent.

"Nonsense. Plus I'm not that cold," he refuses and I didn't press it any further.

We didn't talk all the way to my building. We got to the doors and I paused to say thanks and goodnight as he opens the door.

I step through and am greeted by the heat billowing out of the building. I take a few steps when I felt someone still behind me. I turned with a questioning look on my face. Just as I open my mouth, Renji says, "I said I'd make sure you get to your room safely. This isn't your room is it?"

"No." I said defeated.

I walked forward first toward the stairs and opened the door to the stair well.

"What do you think your doing?" He asks, staring at the flights of stairs like they were a death trap.

"What? Are you afraid of a little exercise on the stairs?" I teased.

**Renji's POV**

I am not afraid of stair cases mind you. I just hate walking up stairs when there is a perfectly working elevator next door. It's unnecessary work. Especially at three in the morning.

"No, it's just I have to walk back from your stupid room still," I complained.

"I thought with those muscles of yours you would welcome the challenge. Plus I thought the amazing Renji could walk up six flights of stairs easily," she says with a smirk.

"Make it fast, _Darling_." I say sarcastically.

Next thing I know, she bolts up the stairs, fast.

"Is this fast enough for you, _REEEEN-_JI?" She yells from half a flight up.

I growl under my breath catch up fast but stay close behind. On the fifth floor I get faster so I am ahead of her. With half a flight left, she races past me and through the door. I stop right before. Whoa. No other words. I walk through the door.

"Rahhh!" She screams as she taps my back, trying to scare me.

In a second, I grab her outstretched arms and pin her on the ground with our faces an inch a part. I look into her eyes. There was excitement and a hint of terror in them. My heart was racing and my breath was taken from me. I could feel her heart beating fast in her chest but her breath was so steady. I get up fast and pull her with me.

"What the hell were you thinking? I could have killed you right then and there." I said worried that if I didn't know it was her, I would have.

"But you didn't." She whispered as she turned and walked down the hall quietly.

I stood there for a moment trying to decipher what just happened in my head. This girl, Allison, is nothing like anyone I've ever known. She is...she's Allison.

"You coming?" She yells down the hall.

I run to catch up, feeling a grin spread across my face. As I approach her she points to a door.

"This is me," she sadly exasperated.

"Good night," I say, "nice meeting you, Allison."

**Allison's POV**

"Good night," Renji said, "Nice meeting you, Allison."

The way he said that and the tone in his voice made me think this was not the last time I will be seeing him.

"Yeah, you, too," I reply as he turns and I open my door, stepping into the darkened room. After I close it I realize I still have his jacket on. I open the door as fast as I could but he was already gone. I run to the stairwell and he wasn't there. I could feel him near but I couldn't see him. I ran to the elevator and it was stopped at my floor. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. I sigh and slowly head back to my room. I flip on the kitchen light, slip off my shoes, and get ready for bed.

**A/N: This chapter was...okay. Kind of a lot of OCCness but oh well. Review please so I don't feel like this chapter was a complete waste haha!**

**~WhiteSheWolf17**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like the chapter! Oh and Merry late Christmas and a happy new year!**

* * *

**Allison's POV**

I woke with the warm sun on my face and one thing on my mind.

_Renji._

Man, I _love _Japanese names, they were so…I don't know…_sexy. _What was exciting about names like John or Tom?And that red hair! I wonder if it was natural. It must be! Renji didn't seem like the guy to dye his hair.

I sat up and stretched, looking across the room to Riruka's bed and found it empty.

"_Yes!_" I hissed as I stretched out, throwing my hands above my head and facing the day. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

I gave a glance over at my alarm clock and saw that I had two hours before my first class. I felt a smile spread across my face. No Riruka, extra time, amazing dream, and Renji's jacket.

Wait…Renji's _jacket_?

My eyes snapped over to the chair in our small kitchen and sure enough, there was the jacket that Renji let me wear last night.

I gave a girlish squeal as I jumped out of bed and ran to the chair and grabbed the black jacket and swung around with it in my grasp throwing his scent around me. So it wasn't all a dream! I never acted like this but this was all to good to be true. It was like all those books I read and now here I was, the one who got the guy's jacket!

I gave another squeal and jumped up. Man, do I have a crush on him! Who can blame me, he's just so hot! I shook my head with a smile on my face. Okay, I had to quit acting so out of character and get ready for school. I put down the jacket and walked deeper into the kitchen in search for my instant food, seeing as how if I tried to cook I would most likely burn the place down. Thank the man or woman that invented instant food!

Once my inst-a-meal was done, I sat at the little table and ate while I read some book I had found lying around. I quickly finished eating and got ready for class.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, wrapping the towel around me and looking for clothes. I frowned when I saw I had nothing to wear. Then the best idea I had ever had popped into my head. I could wear Renji's jacket! Yes, over a simple tank-top! With the jeans I had found it was perfect!

I followed through with my idea and quickly dried my hair and got my bag that held my school and personal items before grabbing my dorm keys and dashing out the door. I took the stairs down to the ground floor and then made my way to class.  
I walked inside the large auditorium style room and sat in my usual seat in the back and listened to the lecture and occasionally took some notes. Though to be honest, my mind was wandering to Renji.

Renji and all his tattoos, red hair, tall figure, cocky smile that I now decided I loved, and his smell, he smells so good. I was off in my subconscious, completely oblivious to the world around me. I was so far gone I didn't even realize class was over until the professor called my name and told me to get out. I quickly apologized and fumbled around with my belongings before getting up and running straight into the glass door, successfully ramming my face into the glass.

"_Ouch_," I groaned as I pulled the door open, hoping nobody saw and then walked out to my next class, gingerly rubbing my sore nose.

Thankfully, I only had two classes today so I was happy when I walked into my last class, which I happened to have with Rukia. I walked in and sat at my seat and continued to live in my own little world where Renji was my hero and swooped in saving me from the horrible glass door. I giggled at the picture that erupted in my head. Jeez, Renji really clouded my thoughts.

**Rukia's POV**

I gave Ichigo a quick kiss before going into my first class of the day. This was the class that I shared with Allison, the strange human that, like Ichigo, could see spirits. And just like Ichigo, Hollows were attracted to her.

Ichigo, Renji, and I discussed what we were going to do yesterday and I thought the best thing to do was simply protect her. I don't think she would do what Ichigo did and become a Soul Reaper. Ichigo had a reason, and as of right now she doesn't. I don't think Soul Society would take to kindly to another Substitute Soul Reaper under my watch.

During the lecture with Mr. Tozu, I looked over at Allison. She had a smile on her face, looking off into the distance, and wearing Renji's jacket.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I guess Renji wasn't the only one affected by yesterday.

In no time class had ended and when I looked over to Allison I saw that she hadn't made any movement to get up. I smirked and walked up to her. Deciding to have a bit of fun with the lovestruck girl, I got really close to her face and yelled right into her ear, "_Boo!_"

She gave a high pitched scream before falling right out of her seat. I laughed and looked down at the confused girl. She looked up at me with her light brown eyes and my laughter increased.

"You should see your face!" I didn't know why I was acting so much like myself around this girl, but I felt like I could trust her.

"Oh, hi, Rukia," she replied and I extended my hand and helped her up. She took it and stood. I looked up to her, she was tall, not as tall as Renji or Ichigo. I think she was around Rangiku's height.

"Hey, sorry I scared you, but I couldn't resist. I was actually wondering if you would like to hang out with me today. We could go and get a coffee or tea at this café that I know." I smiled. I really did want to hear more about her. I could see her think about it before smiling brightly silently agreeing to come. She packed up her things and we were on our way.

We chattered about nothing in particular. _How was your day? Did you get home fine? _The basics. Once we got to the small café we walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Shiki Café, what can I get you?" The cheery, female cashier asked us.

"Hi, I'll have a large strawberry smoothie," I ordered.

"And you?" The cashier asked Allison.

She scanned the overhead menu quickly, squinting slightly. "Oh, um, I'll have a medium pineapple smoothie, please," she ordered in a soft voice.

"That will be 736.76 yen, please." _(A/N: about $8.56) _I was going to pay, when I hear Allison object.

"I can help pay," Allison hurriedly said, looking through her bag.

I rolled my eyes, "It's fine, trust me when I say I have enough money." Just thinking of all the money that my brother sent me each month made me roll my eyes. She probably only had enough money to get her by college like every other college student.

"No, really I can—"I cut her off, "No, I got this." I quickly handed the girl the amount needed and then we waited for our drinks.

"Thanks, Rukia," Allison whispered.

"It's fine," I said and I meant it. "It's nice to actually pay for something, Ichigo never lets me pay for anything."

Finally our drinks came and we walked to a nearby table.

"So, have you and Ichigo been going out for long?" Allison asked, sliding into the opposite end of a red booth while I sat on the other end, most likely trying to start conversation.

I smiled, "Well I think it has been about two years now," I started as I sipped my strawberry smoothie, "but I met him three years ago." I smiled at the memory of the first time I saw Ichigo.

"Really? How did you meet?" Allison asked interested and was slightly leaning forward.

I chuckled before beginning to tell my story, "Well, I was stationed in Karakura town, that's Ichigo's hometown, and I was hunting down a Hollow. It was in a really populated area. Of course, while everyone else ran away, Ichigo, being the idiot he is, ran _to_ it. I defeated the Hollow and saw Ichigo protecting the spirit of a little girl. At the time I didn't care or knew he could see me so I left. Later that night, I sensed a really powerful spiritual pressure and believe it or not, I ended up in Ichigo's _room_! He thought I was some robber so he kicked me!" I laughed at the memory.

"What! What kind of guy does that?" Allison yelled.

"Don't worry, I got him back for that, and we became close friends and a lot happened between us, and after we won a war, Ichigo and I finally could live. He went to college and I was given permission to come, too. I can study and be with Ichigo," I smiled.

"Wow, that sounds so nice," she smiled too.

"Well, how about you? Anyone special?" I was curious about this girl's past.

"Not really, I was never asked out and I never really liked anyone, and when I moved here I didn't want any ties to my home, so no there isn't anyone special." She sipped her smoothie and I sympathized with her.

"So, what is Renji to you? Is he Ichigo and your friend?" Allison tentatively asked.  
I smirked, "Yeah, you could say that. Renji and I grew up together, he's like a brother to me."

"I see, does he have, you know, a girlfriend?" Her voice got quieter.

I smiled, "Nope, he's single, and ready to mingle." I looked at Allison's reaction and saw that she was indeed happy to know that little piece of information.

I looked down at my cell phone and realized the time, "Ah! I'm going to be late for my next class!" I stood up and looked at Allison, "I'll see you around, okay?" she nodded and I ran. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder. She waved and I sprinted across the campus to my next class with Ichigo, hoping I wasn't too late. Ichigo would never let me live it down if I was late.

**Allison's POV.**

I smiled as I watched Rukia lithely ran across campus. She was so nice, and she and Ichigo were such a cute couple.

And Renji was a single man, and using Rukia's words, _ready to mingle_.

I sipped on my pineapple smoothie and sat there, just thinking how great of a day it was. Deciding that I liked it here, I stood up and looked around until I found what I was looking for. There, in the corner, was a single couch in front of a blazing fireplace. I picked up my bag and drink and walked over to sit down.

I looked through my bag for the book I found this morning and began to read.

Time flew by and the next thing I knew, someone was tapping my shoulder telling me it was closing time. Why did I keep zoning out? It seemed there was no place for me to get to relax. I apologized bowing slightly and left the small café. I walked out of the doors and into the night and made my way over to the dorm rooms, finding it not very surprising that it was freezing outside again.

I was practically sprinting to get out of the cold and quickly got to my dorm and climbed the stairs still being in a great mood.

When I got to my room, I put my hand on the door knob and an unsettling feeling came over me. _No_, I thought. _Not now. Not tonight._ I pushed the feeling down and opened the door.

Inside was Riruka and an older man I assumed was her boyfriend. "Well looked what the cat dragged in," slurred the man that seemed to be towering. He was quite the bulky guy.

"It's just my stupid room mate, babe," Riruka told him giving a flip of her magenta hair, "Come here, Ginjo."

"I want her out," he slurred again, his eyes staying on me. I swallowed, not moving from where I stood in the doorway.

"Well, get out!" Riruka yelled. I did the opposite. I took a step forward.

"I just need to grab some things," I told them in a small voice. Dammit, why couldn't I just stand up to them and yell that I also live here?

All of a sudden, the man named Ginjo stumbled up to me and grabbed my face in his large hands, forcing me to look at his face and was close enough to smell the stench of alcohol rolling off his breath. "Didn't ya hear what I said? I want you out!" I panicked and grabbed for the first thing my hands came into contact with, not really knowing what I grabbed and hit him with it.

I ended up hitting him with a another book I had lying around. But it was a pretty thick book. That took him off me and I heard Riruka scream and Ginjo mutter, "You little bitch." I was standing and clutching my bag, beginning to realize what I had done.

Ginjo came at me again and backhanded me across the right side of my face with his full strength. I felt my skin immediately break away from my jawline to my nose, blood gushing out of the cut. My entire body was thrown against the door behind me and my head hit the knob hard enough for black spots to dance across my vision. My hand flew to my face to find blood trickling down. I looked at his hand that struck me and saw a shiny chunk of a class ring.

He sauntered towards me with a sinister smile and before I could scramble up and run, he grabs a fistful of my hair, painfully hauling me up on my feet. "If ya don't leave, I'll smash your head against that wall," he threatened in my ear before subsequently throwing me out into the hallway. The force of it all sends me slamming into the wall where I heard a sickly crack and my vision blurred.

"Try not to kill her, Ginjo," I heard Riruka sigh as if she was asking him to take out the garbage.

"At least let me have a bit of fun," he replied, cracking his knuckles. Fear seeped into me and the much needed adrenaline boosted me in standing up shakily, leaving my bag where it lay inside, and ran away as fast as I could. I ran down the stairs, all the while clutching my cheek.

I stumbled straight outside, not knowing what to do or where to go. The second I did, the cold rain began to fall and soak me to the bone. I clutched my aching jaw and began to walk in no direction in particular. Lightning danced across the sky, lighting my way. Somehow I ended up in the park. I didn't even realize there was a park. I stood there, completely soaked and in pain, a headache forming. I found a bench and sat down, the rain soothing my jaw with it's coldness and the chill was numbing. My hair was drenched and dripping down onto my jeans and I was shivering.

My perfect day was ruined. I had no where to go. For all I knew, I was homeless with nothing but the clothes I was wearing. My I.D., money, keys, books..._everything_ was left in that hell hole of a dorm. I had no way of getting it back unless I went back. No way in hell was I doing _that_! What was I suppose to do? Everyone was inside their warm, dry homes and I was completely alone out here.

I sighed and felt my chest tighten and my eyes start to prick and forced myself not to cry. I would _not_ sink that low. I couldn't. Despite myself, my shoulders began to shake and I buried my face in my hands, tears silently falling down my face and mixing with the blood.

"Dammit," I groaned. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Why did my life always have to suck away the good things. My parents died just last year and I had to go through my senior year of high school living alone. Graduate alone. I traveled alone all the way to Japan, hoping to start a new life and instead found trouble with my roommate. And now I was kicked out, rejected, and freezing my ass off. Everything was rushing back and I was becoming overwhelmed with it all. I dropped my hands and looked up to the black sky. I opened my mouth and screamed, letting all my frustration and anger out.

Then I heard a voice.

"Allison?"

* * *

**A/N: AH! Roommate hell! If there is any! So what do you think? I hope you liked my cliffhanger! Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**I personally love it—WhiteSheWolf17 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5 of Silent! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renji's POV**

I gave a huff of annoyance—my breath becoming visible in the cold air. I was out on Hollow patrol but all I really wanted to do was go to sleep, seeing as I had none the night before. I don't really regret yesterday, it was my night well spent, though that doesn't change the fact that I was currently sleep deprived.

As I walked, I kicked various rocks out of my path, becoming envious to the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were dry and warm in our house. Here I was, freezing my ass off and looking for any Hollows that may be residing here.

There hadn't been any Hollows in my area and I was becoming really bored. I looked up at the partially hidden full moon behind heavy clouds and then the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. I let loose a loud roar of aggravation and threw a few punches at the weeping sky. Just my luck. Fucking _fantastic.  
_  
My hair became soaked in a matter of seconds due to the falling rain, turning it darker in color. The water soaked right through my shihaksho leaving me very wet, irritated, and pissed off. I narrowed my eyes and looked around the park that was near the college Rukia and Ichigo attended, and that girl, _Allison._

I sighed as I walked until I found a street lamp to give me some cover. Standing under it, I surveyed around, toughing it out and crossing my arms, trying to ignore the wind that was whipping my long wet hair and slapping my face with it. I was about to give up on this whole patrol thing when I heard a sound that was so out of place in the current situation that it caused all of my attention to shift to the cry of anger not far from me. I glanced to my right and there, on a bench that sat underneath a lamp post, sat a girl with brown hair with her face in her hands. I squinted my eyes and realized that I knew her, then I realized the jacket she wore.

"Allison?" I called out, raising my voice so that it could be heard over the rain and thunder. Why was she out in the middle of this storm? Her body went rigid before she slowly raised her head toward to me. I walked towards her and smiled lightly. I was confused as to why she sat in this weather and cried out.

She continued to look at me, almost in disbelief and I was about halfway to her when I really saw her face. There was a trickle of blood running down the left half of her face on her cheek, running down her neck and lightly coating the white tank she wore. I hurried my pace as she hesitantly rose to her feet.

"R—Renji?" her voice was quiet and barely audible. A smile suddenly spread across her face and she lurched forward to me. "Renji!" She collided into my chest and her arms crushed my waist and her face pressed against my chest. Her shoulders shook and I wasn't sure if she was shivering from her exposed skin that was icy to the touch or the sudden sobs that wretched through her chest.

Immediately, I returned the notion and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. "What happened?" I demanded. "Wait, let me get you out of this rain first. You're completely soaked!"

"So are you," she returned, her voice slightly muffled against my chest. I rolled my eyes at the girl who was profusely bleeding but still had the kind heart to feel concern for me.

I efficiently lifted her up in my arms, amused by her shriek of terror as I jumped up in the air about seventy feet and began to Flash Step home. Allison clutched on to me with white knuckles and buried her face in my chest, squeezing her eyes shut and screaming her head off as the rain hammered us harder from my running. Perhaps Flash Step wasn't the smartest thing I could have came up with in this situation. I was pretty sure my ear drums were about to erupt from her shrill cries until I finally reached the house. I descended down to the sidewalk outside the front door and stood there and looked down at the girl who was still screaming. I shook her which only made her scream louder. Why was she freaking out?

The front door swung open with Rukia and Ichigo running out. They both froze and looked at me then at Allison. "What the hell did you do to her, you idiot!" Rukia shrieked before continuing to run over to us.

"I can't get her to stop screaming!" I replied, feeling useless.

"Well, aren't you just the ladies man," Ichigo smirked at me, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Ichigo, shut up!" Rukia stopped in front of me and shook Allison, getting her attention and making her realize that she was stationary.

"Oh, what the hell?!" Allison yelled before thrashing around in my arms until I let go of her and she fell to her feet. She stood up and closed her eyes as she tried to fix her clothes and hair, trying to regain composure. "I don't like heights," she stated simply and walked passed the three of us towards the house. She paused right before the door and turned back to us, "Aren't you guys coming?" That snapped us out of our shock. We chased after her, seeing as how she was already in the house.

"Allison, come here!" Rukia yelled to her, who was no where to be found.

"Renji, what happened?" Ichigo asked me, his orange hair comically in his face.

I ignored the fact and answered him. "I found her in the park. I don't even know what she was doing there or how she got that cut. I mean there were no Hollows so she couldn't have been attacked."

"You don't think…" Ichigo started and I immediately rejected the thought.

I glowered. "No, she doesn't seem like that type of person." I stormed off, appalled that Ichigo would even think that she would do that to herself.

I walked into the hallway and saw Rukia about to knock on the closed bathroom door. "Come on, Allison," she called softly.

"No!" Allison's voice sounded from the other end of the door. "I look_ horrible_! My hair is drenched! I have a _huge_ cut on my face that is going to _scar_! I don't have any make up with me! I look…I look—"

"Hilarious!" I suggested as I walked up to Rukia who spun to me and landed a punch anywhere she could reach, which just happened to be my chest.

"_Renji_!" she hissed. "That is _not_the thing to say!"

I scoffed, "Relax, it will make her laugh."

Rukia looked doubtful until Allison yelled back. "_Hey!_At least I don't resemble a pineapple!"

I smiled a triumphant smile and looked at Rukia who just rolled her eyes and turned to the door again. "Allison, if you open the door, I can heal that cut and it won't leave a scar," she coaxed.

Allison threw open the door and showed us her face—though a huge smile was present, the cut made it's true first appearance. "Really, Rukia? You can do that?!" she sounded so excited, though Rukia and I couldn't take our eyes off the cut that reached from the top of her cheek bone to the tip of her nose.

"What are we all looking at?" Ichigo asked as he turned the corner to where we stood in front of the bathroom. His eyes finally landed on Allison and he saw the cut. "Allison, I'm hoping the other guy looks worse," he said through gritted teeth.

Realization hit Allison as her eyes widened and she squealed before slamming the door shut again.

"Ichigo!" I snapped. "You idiot, we just got her to open the door!"

"We shouldn't be worrying about that right now," Ichigo asserted, "we should look for the bastard that did that to an innocent, defenseless girl."

"I am _not _defenseless!" came Allison voice from the other side of the door.

"Allison, open the door so I can heal you and you can tell us what happened," Rukia reasoned as she pressed her ear to the door.

"No! I am not coming out! And if I am, Ichigo and Renji better not be there!"

"Fine! We'll leave, but that doesn't change the fact that you are telling us what happened!" I called out to her as Ichigo and I walked away from the bathroom and to the kitchen because _dammit_, I was hungry.

One sandwich and two soda cans later, Rukia came sauntering into the room, looking quite pleased with herself and a shy, tentative, Allison following—her hair still wet but put into a low pony tail, a few strands of hair framing her face and no sign of a scar.

"So, explain the cut, Allison," Rukia ordered. Allison looked up to me and her eyes widened. She bit her lip and looked like she was about to run. "Oh, no you don't, Allison, sit and explain" Rukia admonished, seeing the same thing I did.

"Here," Ichigo held out a glass of water, making my eyes widen a bit. _Since when is Ichigo considerate?_I looked over to Rukia and saw that she had a knowing look on her face. Damn, those two and their strange ability to communicate silently together.

Allison took the glass and took a small sip before placing it back on the table. I realized she avoided our eyes and looked at the ground. "So you know, nothing really happened, I just got hit," she avowed. "and kicked out."

"Kicked out, huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Throw some crazy ragers?"

She met my eyes. "Yeah. I burned down the whole university. It was a wild party." She sounded hollow and I could feel Rukia's hard eyes glaring at me. But despite that, Allison gave a small smile, making me feel better.

"So who's the bastard that hit you?" Just the thought of someone striking her had me seeing red and my teeth clench.

"Ginjo. He's my roommate's boyfriend, I guess."

I looked to Ichigo and he was staring back at me. I could tell he had the same thought as me. "I think he needs a taste of his own medicine."

"I agree," Ichigo growled and we ran to the door.

"Wait," I turned my head to see Allison hold out her hand. "You're not planning on going after him, are you?"

"Well, obviously," I snarled. "He can't get away with that."

"Why not just call the cops?" she asked, but then mumbled. "But even that will cause talk and I don't want that attention."

"Cops won't do," Ichigo said. "You don't exactly have your cut as evidence anymore."

"Besides, where's the fun in that?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go! Review! Love you all and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is the first chapter that we have updated since we discovered that Silent Deadly Love was being published on another site without our consent. So I hope you guys all like it!_

_This chapter was written by Darkkiss15, WhiteSheWolf17, and blackrozevalentine. _

_Don't forget to review :)_

_Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to anyone but Kubo Tite, and the story itself belongs to me and only me!_

* * *

**Renji's POV**

"Renji, don't take this the wrong way," Ichigo shouted as we ran through the rain. "But I find it a little weird how you already know her dorm room by heart!"

"Keep quiet!" I yelled as I thrust open the main door to the University. Ichigo stayed right at my heels as I barreled up the stairs to her floor. I looked at Ichigo who was running with his hands balled into fists and then I realized how his hands were empty. _No sword._ I was running with my left hand unconsciously gripping the hilt of Zabimaru. But that wasn't all. Ichigo seemed to realize at the same moment I did because he grabbed my shirtfront and jerked me to a stop.

"You _idiot_!" he hissed. "You aren't in a Gigai! How is this _Ginjo_ supposed to see or hear you?"

I pulled his hand off. "Relax. I have a mod soul."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Where?"

I frowned. "Oh…back at the house."

We stood there in silence for a moment. "Well, this was a waste of time," Ichigo said. "And I don't exactly want to run back out in the rain, so I'll just have Kon go and get your Gigai."

"You really trust that thing?" I asked, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the green pill.

"Be prepared for some yelling," he advised me, not answering my question. "I haven't used Kon in quite some time. I don't know where that lion plush went so I just kept him in the pill."

I stayed silent as he swallowed the pill and his body was pulled in two directions. His human body landed on it's back while Ichigo now stood looking like a Soul Reaper.

"You bastard!" Kon yelled, sitting up in Ichigo's body. "You finally decided to use me, huh? Well newsflash, I'm not helping you! Not after I was stuck as a pill for months!"

"Keep it down!" Ichigo shouted at him, not taking his own advice. "You'll wake up the whole university!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for wanting to breathe in actual air!" Kon stood up and crossed his arms. "And I haven't seen my lovely Nee-san in so long!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled. "I need you to go back to the house and bring Renji's Gigai."

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I haven't seen my dear Rukia-chan in forever!" Kon crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air. Ichigo and I sighed at Kon's stupidity.

"Just hurry up, we need Renji's body as soon as possible!" Ichigo yelled after the mod-soul as he ran out the door with a mischievous grin.

Not wanting to raise any suspicion, we head back to the stair case. It's still empty and the sound of the door closing seemed to shake the quietness. I sit down on the third step, but once I sit down on the third step, my legs are too high and when I move, the fourth step makes them too short. God, this stupid height!

We wait in silence, the darkness somewhat comforting. Though the fact that Ichigo and I have absolutely no idea how to carry on a conversation that doesn't involve fighting doesn't help.

"So, why they hell did you have to forget your _body?_" I knew the Strawberry just had to start something.

"I just forgot, okay!" I glared at the orange-haired idiot.

"Whatever, man," Ichigo folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, looking bored and relaxed. I was growing restless and jumped up from the stairs, needing to move around to keep my anger simmering. "Renji, stop pacing!" Ichigo snapped at me.

"I can't help it! How long is that lion going to take?" I yelled in frustration.

"Stop shouting, idiot!"

"Why?! I'm not in a Gigai! No one can hear_ me_! And since when could you tell me what to do? As I recall, I'm a lieutenant, and you're only a _Substitute_ Soul Reaper!"

"You forgot to mention Vizard, Quincy, and part of the Shiba family," he said with a smug look on his face. "Besides, Rukia and I already agreed that you were the child of the family."

_Again with that stupid smirk!_ "What the hell? _Family! Child!_"

"Well, you're acting like one now. It fits."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Just shut up..."

He sighed and stretched his legs down the stairs. "I suppose we can use this time to come up with a game plan and not just barge into the room."

"I do have a plan. Beat the hell out of him."

Ichigo blinked. "And if he puts up a fight?"

"I'll beat him!"

"And if he talks shit about Allison?"

"I kill him!"

"And if he insults your eyebrows?"

"I make sure I beat the hell out of him!"

Ichigo huffed. "What the hell, Renji!? You can't just kill the guy!"

"I can sure as hell _try_!"

Ichigo groaned and put his face in his hands, making his orange hair flop down. "You're impossible."

I crossed my arms. "No, I'm just emotionally driven!"

Ichigo wrenched his head up and sputtered a laugh. "_E_—_Emotionally driven!? _What are you saying?"

I narrowed my eyes blushing slightly. "Exactly as it sounds."

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Allison was sitting on the foot of Renji's bed and was gently bouncing up and down as I was rummaging through Renji's clothes in the dresser.

"I wouldn't be sitting on Renji's bed if your clothes are wet from the rain," I told her with my head still bowed as I searched for something for her to change into so I could dry her clothes.

I heard her suck in a sharp breath and jump up. "Do you think he'll be mad?" she asked, truly worried.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Unlikely. I don't think Renji could get mad at anything you do." I turned to see her expression.

Her eyebrows were softly pulled together as she thought about what I said. "Huh."

I smiled and turned back to the dresser. "Here, this should be small enough for you." I pulled out Renji's _Red Pineapple of Death _T-shirt that Ichigo got him as a joke with a smile on my face. I held it up to her so she could read it.

"_Red Pineapple of Death_?" she laughed. "Well, it fits." She took the white shirt and I handed her a pair of black sweatpants of Renji's.

"I'll let you change," I told her, walking out of the room and down the hall. I went up to the window by the living room and stared out into the rainy night. _Renji, don't do anything stupid. That Strawberry better be keeping you in line._

Thunder cackled and at the same moment, the front door slammed open and I spun around to face it. My eyes only processed something orange before the weight of it knocked me to the ground on my back.

"Nee-saaan!" Arms went around my waist and I clenched my teeth, grabbing a fistful of orange hair and yanking their head back.

"Kon! Get. Off," I growled.

Kon—in Ichigo's body—had a smile stretched across his face. "Oh, how I missed how much you man handle me!"

Footsteps pounded down the hall as I could only assume to be Allison running into the room. "Rukia? Wha—_Ichigo?_"

Kon and I froze our struggles and his head snapped to Allison. I looked to the side to see Allison suddenly look uncomfortable and start to back up. "Um, sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have...interrupted..."

I kicked Kon off and sprang up, dusting myself off. "Don't worry, Allison. _That_," I pointed to Kon who was sprawled on the floor and trying to stand, "is _not _Ichigo. It's Kon."

"Kon?" Allison asked in confusion.

I heaved a sigh as I fully kicked Kon off of me and turned to Allison. "Long story short, there is a pill that has an artificial soul in it that occupies the bodies so that we, the Souls, can get out and do our Soul Reaper duties." I looked to Allison and saw that she looked confused.

"Um, okay, I—I think I get it, sort of. Maybe?" She kept looking from me to Kon—or, well, Ichigo.

I sighed and turned back to Kon. "What are you even doing here, Kon? Doesn't Ichigo _need_ his body?" I raised an eyebrow, though my face fell when I saw Ichigo—Kon's face.

"Nee-san! Didn't you miss me? I mean it's been so long since we've seen each other!" Kon began to pathetically cry.

I frowned. "Kon, what did Ichigo tell you to do, because I know for a fact that he would not just let you use his body on a whim," I inquired, trying to pull the answer out of the mod soul.

Sniffling, Kon replied, "He told me to bring back Renji's Gigai." His sniffling began to subside.

I turned to Allison to see that her eyes were wide. "What's a Gigai?" I wanted to slap my forehead. Of course Allison would be confused about things like this.

"Gigai's are artificial bodies, Renji and I have Gigai's because we're dead, so our bodies are fake."

She stood there and we were all silent, waiting for her to absorb this. "Dead? What about Ichigo?" she whispered, looking at Kon.

"Ichigo is still alive, and this is his real body, he just has the ability to separate his soul and body, without truly dying," I explained.

Allison's face turned pale. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while." She walked over a few steps and fell onto the couch, her hair cascading down, almost skimming the floor.

"I'll bring you a glass of water in a bit!" I called after her and got a muffled reply, and then snapped my head to Kon. "If you weren't in Ichigo's body I would kill you! Do you see what you just did!?" My temper flared and I looked at the nostalgia on his face.

"How was I supposed to know that she was here? No one tells me anything now a days," defended Kon as he shrugged his shoulders.

I growled before looking down at Kon. "Renji's Gigai is in the closet, hurry and grab him and get out. I have to make sure that Allison doesn't pass out or something." I sighed before heading to grab some water as promised for Allison.

* * *

**Renji's POV**

We were growing impatient, the silence killing us.

"When the hell is that good for nothing Mod Soul getting here?" I yelled and punched the wall.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if _someone_ remembered their damn Gigai!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, _Strawberry_! Maybe I would have remembered if you had reminded me!" I retorted.

Ichigo stood and got in my face, "Are you blaming this on _me,_ _Pineapple_?"

"And if I am? What are _you_ going to do about it?" I challenged.

Ichigo pulled back his sleeves and opened his mouth to retort when all of a sudden, the stairwell door slammed open, shaking the wall, and in came our soaked bodies.

"God! It was raining! You sent me out in the _rain_! _How could you?_" Kon screamed into the stairwell.

"Why do you think I took you out? Did you think Renji or I actually wanted to do it ourselves?" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"Look, can we get this done? Allison needs her stuff and I really want to get revenge," I said, the anger in me rising.

"Okay, lover boy, let's get this done," Ichigo said, popping back into his body and Kon back into pill form and safely in his pocket. He stretched out his shoulder and arms before continuing, "Okay, let's go."

With no further need of encouragement, we sprinted up the six flight of stairs, easily taking them two at time until we had reached the door. We both stared at it, not too sure what to do. If it were up to me, I would have knocked it down, fists flying, but of course the _one_ time that I need Ichigo to be brash and impulsive, he does the unexpected.

He _knocks_ on the door.

I looked at Ichigo, my mouth hung open, and all he did was shrug. The _nerve! _We stood there like _idiots_ waiting for someone to open the door. Finally, we heard two pairs of footsteps, one light while the other was heavy.

The doorknob shook and eventually the door was pulled back, revealing a large man with wide shoulders and black hair slicked back. While he was around three and a half inches taller than Ichigo, I was a good half inch taller than the bastard.

"Who the hell are you guys?" came the shrill voice of what had to be Allison's snotty roommate. She had her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly, her bright pink pigtails hanging down to her waist.

"That doesn't matter, are you Allison Danvers' roommate?" I growled

That might have been the wrong thing to say, because the next thing I knew, the asshole was all in my face. "Watch the way you talk to my girlfriend, you bastard." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, we don't want trouble, we just want Allison's stuff," Ichigo tried to reason, though from his face I could tell that he wanted a fight just as badly as me.

"Go to hell," chimed the girl, before they slammed the door in our face.

"Permission to take the door down, then beat the crap out of that guy," I growled.

"Permission granted," Ichigo replied. We both stepped away from the door and I looked at Ichigo, who nodded and then without further ado, I extended my leg and kicked down the door. I heard a scream and then Ichigo and I rushed into the room. I finally took a good look at the two, he was in a pair of black boxers, while she was in a large white t-shirt, most likely his.

"What the hell? Get _out!_" screeched the pink haired girl.

"All we want are Allison's things, and we'll be on our way," Ichigo told them hesitantly, of course though, the man being drunk and all, wouldn't just stand by when two intimidating guys stood there threatening him.

"Ginjo, do something," commanded the short woman.

"I'll handle it, Riruka," Ginjo sneered. With that, the man—Ginjo charged at me, his fist raised. With no difficulty, I dodged. I wanted to irritate this guy, so I kept dodging. I could hear Riruka hollering and screaming, and I looked over to see that Ichigo was holding her, preventing her from getting in the middle of things. "Fight _back_ you bastard!"

My temper finally got the best of me and I pulled back my arm and swung forward. The impact hurt slightly, but I was used to the pain, though I didn't realize the amount of strength that I put behind it. Riruka screamed out Ginjo's name as she watched him fall to the ground, knocked out. Ichigo released her, and she ran to him, she shot us both dirty looks and then turned back worriedly to Ginjo.

Ichigo and I made our way to the empty bed and started to gather everything that belonged to Allison at random, and threw it into cardboard boxes that were lying around—probably from when Allison moved in. I throw in a few shirts, a pair of jeans, a lot of books, and a jacket. As much as I liked the look of Allison in my jacket, I would like it back soon, that was my only one at the moment.

Once we were satisfied, we left the room. Silently, we made our way down the stairs. I looked over to Ichigo to see that his nose was bleeding.

"Ichigo, why are you bleeding? You weren't even fighting," I scoffed.

Ichigo attempted to wipe his nose on the sleeve of his shirt with little to no success. "The Riruka girl slammed her head into my nose, but I still held on so you're welcome!" he retorted.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered back. Once we made it to the bottom of the stairwell we looked outside to see the rain pouring like no one's business. "I hate the rain," groaned Ichigo.

"Yeah, well man up, we've got a long way to go."

* * *

**Allison's POV**

Time had passed, and the rain outside was merciless.

"I hope they're okay. I mean, Ichigo hates the rain," Rukia said, concern coloring her voice. "If they are out there too long, they could get sick." Rukia was nibbling on her lip, staring out the window.

"I'm sure they will be fine, I mean its just a little rain, right?" I tried to reassure Rukia.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

I smiled at her and sat back down on the couch.

We waited for about ten more minutes before we heard a door opening, and two loud sneezes.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in joy, and raced to the front door to help her boyfriend and best friend.

I tentatively followed, and peeked around the corner to see them carrying two large boxes. My face broke into a smile and I walked over to the three. I looked at the wet boxes and opened them once they set them down by their feet.

Inside were a few pieces of clothing, and books, lots and lots of books.

I groaned out loud.

"What wrong, Allison?" asked Rukia.

I ignored her and looked in the other box to see the same thing, "You guys! I can't wear books to school! Most of these are books! I mean, I think I have one outfit in all this! And there are absolutely no, um—you know, _undergarments_ anywhere!" I blushed and looked though the boxes again, trying to hide my embarrassment. I heard Renji give a low chuckle and Ichigo make a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

I looked up at Ichigo and Renji, slightly pouting. "Looks like I'll have to borrow your clothes, then," I told them and then ran away, leaving them to ponder on their mistakes and get a scolding from Rukia.

A few days passed and I really needed my things. I couldn't put it off any longer. Thankfully, Ichigo and Rukia were nice enough to aid me in this unwanted task. They were in their Soul Reaper forms so no one would see them and it would appear as if I was walking by myself. It sucked that Renji was once again on Hollow patrol, but he was only a few miles away.

At the top of the stairs, we walked through the hallway to my old dorm room door. Despite the fact that there was a good chance the room had to be empty, I tensed, still debating what Riruka would do if she caught me back here after the fiasco with Ginjo and her. Ichigo paused in front of it, leaned forward and listened, then nodded. He jiggled the knob. Locked. I sighed. Of course it would be. And I didn't exactly have my key anymore. After I suggested we just come back tomorrow, Ichigo gave a small smirk and a simple twist of his wrist and pushed the door open.

"Or there's that..." I muttered. "You'll probably have to pay for that," I added as he disappeared inside, and Rukia and I followed, shutting the door behind me.

Ichigo flipped on the lights and the room was bathed in crappy fluorescent lighting. For a couple of seconds, we all stared in silence, and then it took everything in me not to scream because Riruka was lying propped up on her bed, eyes open and staring, and she was definitely dead. She couldn't have been dead for long, I guessed, because blood still dripped from the wound on her chest even though the blood staining the sheets were dry.

Ichigo had gone pale and his smirk was gone, replaced with a tight line. He leaned over Riruka's body, probably checking for signs of life. There must have been none because he shook his head.

"We have to go," Rukia said, eyes hardening. "Now. _Right_ now."

I was confused. "But—"

"It wasn't human," Rukia managed to say and Ichigo solemnly nodded as if realizing at the same moment.

"It was a sword wound," Ichigo stated.

_What was the difference? _I thought. A knife, a sword, a gun, they were all ways to kill someone. How does a sword mean it wasn't a…human? Ichigo and Rukia didn't comment any farther, but quickly turned my shoulders and pushed me out of the room.

"Fingerprints," I gasped out as Ichigo shut the door.

"Not in this form," Ichigo said. "Good thing you didn't touch anything."

We were heading for the stairs, and I was still feeling numb until the reality of what I'd seen actually hit me.

Riruka was dead. She'd been _murdered_.

I stopped, put my back against the hallway wall, and slid down to a crouch. I couldn't breathe. My whole body was shaking. I wasn't fond of Riruka…but this seemed so cold.

Ichigo crouched down beside me, and Rukia knelt on the other side. "Allison?" he asked. His eyes snapped into my vision and were really amber, very distinct, and very distressed. "Allison, talk to us. Are you okay?"

"No," I said. My voice sounded small and delicate. "She's dead. Someone killed her."

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged troubled looks. Ichigo shook his head. "I'll get hold of Urahara," he said. "This needs to be handled quietly."

Rukia bent over and pulled my arm. "Come on, Allison, we need to get out of here. If we stay, lots of questions will arise."

"But we can't just leave her—"

"We won't," Ichigo said, and took my other arm. He pulled me to my feet and held me there until my vision cleared. "But we're not staying. Rukia's right."

They guided me to the stairs and then released me. Rukia stared at me and looked like she was ready to catch me at any moment if I got dizzy again, although I couldn't see her catching me since she barely reached my shoulder. I clung to the handrail on the way down. I couldn't get the image out of my mind, the way Riruka's face seemed so slack and empty. The way the blood had saturated her white blouse. The sickening metallic smell…

That could have been _me_. If I was still living there…I could be dead. Who killed her? Ichigo and Rukia strangely enough just _knew_ no human did it. They were saying something else did. They didn't say _what_.

"I'll call Renji, okay?" Rukia pulled out her Chappy eared phone. "I think you need him."

I did. I so desperately wanted to be by his side and for him to hug me and tell me everything would be all right. I could only nod. Rukia dialed and pressed the phone to her ear. Ichigo held the main door open for me and I ducked through and Rukia followed at my heels. I heard Rukia talking fast to Renji about everything and then he must have been going on a rant, because she became very quiet and kept glancing at me. From that, I couldn't help but worry. What did Renji think about my reaction to seeing Riruka dead? What if he thought I was weak? Was I? This was the second time I walked in to see someone dead, the first being when my parents and I got in a car accident and they died right in front of me. I wasn't accustomed to death as they probably were, being Soul Reapers and all. Would Renji be annoyed that I was bugging him about needing him when he was on Hollow patrol? Hollow patrol was a lot more important than my wanting of him. Before I could convince Rukia to just drop the idea of having Renji meet us, she snapped her phone shut and sighed.

"He's mad, isn't he?" I tentatively asked, unsure if I really wanted to know the truth.

"Yeah," Rukia quickly replied, keeping her eyes on the cover of her phone.

Ichigo's head snapped down to Rukia's level. "Of course he would be."

The insides of my stomach clenched. Damn it. I didn't want to upset and bother Renji with my undesirable need for him to comfort me. Now he was sure to hate me. I didn't want that. "I'll have to apologize to him once he gets here." I saw Rukia frown at me. "What?" I asked.

"Why would you apologize to him?" she asked.

"Well, he's mad at me for pulling him out of Hollow patrol to come and just be next to me. I don't want him to hate me for bugging him every second. _Why are you smiling!?_" I glared at Rukia who was, in turn, smiling widely and Ichigo chuckling softly.

"You're so cute," Rukia mumbled and fell into Ichigo's side.

I placed my hands on my hips. "I fail to see the reason."

"Allison," Rukia spoke. "Renji isn't mad at _you_! He's mad at the situation! He hates Hollow patrol anyways and was pretty relieved that I called to pull him out of it. Although when I told him _why_ I was calling, he became pretty defensive. He actually promised to kill Ichigo for letting you see that and called us careless!" she laughed.

"He _what_!" Ichigo yelled. "Careless! That damned pineapple! Just wait until he gets here! I'll show him careless by beating the shit out of him!"

Rukia patted Ichigo's stomach halfheartedly. "Now, now, let's not get into anymore fights."

He rolled his eyes. "Che, yeah, sure."

I sighed, and sat down on one of the many benches lining the sidewalk. Ichigo and Rukia stood in front of me and she grabbed both his hands and looked up at him with a wide smile. I avert my eyes, sometimes their closeness seemed more intimate than casual.

We stayed there in silence, just waiting for Renji to get here, and my mind was blank. I was almost afraid to close my eyes, because all I saw was Riruka's wide, fearful, lifeless eyes looking at me. They looked almost accusing. I looked down at my hands. I_ swore _I could see blood on them even though the logical part of my brain knew there was no way for blood to be on them. My breathing and body shook, my hands especially, I was about to scream in complete and utter horror when I heard something, well some_one_.

"Ichigo, you _bastard!_"

I whipped my head up and saw Renji, running full speed, his scarlet hair flying behind him, fist raised in preparation to punch someone, my suspicions being Ichigo.

I watched in fear as he made his way to Rukia and Ichigo. As I saw the pair's faces, I was shocked to see that Ichigo looked irritated while Rukia looked bored. The next thing I knew, Rukia and Ichigo had sidestepped in the opposite directions, leaving enough space between them for Renji to barrel right on through. Though with closer inspection, I saw that not only did Renji _miss_ both of them, but he was tripped by the propped feet of both Rukia and Ichigo.

Renji gave a yelp of surprise before clumsily making his way to the dumpster next to the dorm complex.

"You idiot," sighed Rukia as she shook her head, dusting imaginary dust from her shoulder, while Ichigo just chuckled. The two walked off and I looked to the dumpster to see that Renji was making his way out. His head peeked out first before both his arms propped themselves on the dumpster's edge. A banana peel hung from his head.

I looked to Rukia and Ichigo's retreating form, and then Renji. I got up and ran over to Renji, laughing at how silly he looked, and completely forgetting the scene that I had witnessed upstairs and the strong thinking of him being mad at me even though Rukia had said he wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked, as he looked me up and down, as if looking for any wounds or blood.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I mean, you're the one in the dumpster," I giggled as I reached over and removed the banana peel and threw it back in the huge green dumpster. I began to laugh harder at Renji's face of utter disgust.

Renji stood to his full height and hopped out of the dumpster with ease. I moved out of the way, giving him space. "So you're okay?" he confirmed.

I looked up at Renji and turned my head slightly before smiling, "Yeah, I'm good." I took a deep breath through my nose and immediately my nose scrunched up in disgust, "But you smell awful."Renji's face fell and I laughed before running off, my head clear, my heart light, and just feeling like I could properly breath again.

"Allison! Get back here!" Renji called after me.

"Not until you've had a shower pineapple!" I called out before adding speed and running ahead, laughing the whole way.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"How did you know?" I asked in wonder as I heard Allison's laughter from behind us and Renji's shouts.

"Ichigo, we have know each other for a very long time now. It's about time that you realize that I am always right." She punched me playfully in my arm and I scoffed at Rukia's half assed answer before she continued without me getting a word in. "I guess if you want, you can just say that it's woman's intuition. I mean I know that even _you_ can see how they both feel about each other."

"I guess," I responded. Though she was right again, it was clear that Allison liked Renji and vice versa. I guess Renji finally found his moon, just like I found mine.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all liked this super long chapter! Any guesses on who killed Riruka? The plot thickens my friends and it will only get better! Review!_


End file.
